villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JALOKIN
'JALOKIN '''is the main antagonist of the iconic 2012 Surreal Indie Horror Game, ''SOLUS, ''though he only appears in the game's True Ending. He is the malformed remnants of the now deceased thaumaturge of the same name. Using the charge of the Motus Wantus, he lives eternally after death. Backstory Before the events of ''SOLUS, ''Jalokin was a human warlock who fought valiantly in the Pagan Wars. As a reward for his efforts, he was given, by the Great Wielders, his own SpellScape. Realizing that he was getting old, he devoted his life to the much disputed art of Motum magic, which was to most of the Wielders merely a sign of succumbing to the temptation of immortality. Jalokin knew he needed a constant charge to apply the Motum magic, since any post-death break would result in immediate cessation. After a large brainwave, Jalokin decided to live off of emotions he caused in others, a powerful and unfailing source, so long as he kept interacting with a decent amount of people. While initially trying to see if this could be achieved through positive reactions, through his early creation Omniscia, he eventually came to terms with the fact that horror and hatred were much easier to inject into people. And so Jalokin's Motum magic turned into Motus Wantus, and his SpellScape turned into his HellScape. His last project as a living human was creating a magical time-loop in a village of ghoulish mountain dwellers nearby. From there, he would occasionally pluck new targets to shove into his Hellish micro-world. In ''SOLUS Jalokin is almost not seen in-game, but he is the orchestrator of all the events. This time, he kidnapped the unfortunate titular protagonist, Solus, aiming to use his fear to power him for a few more years or so. He has scattered monsters all over his world, his main henchmen being the terrible WallMan and the disturbing NosePicker. They will all try to haunt and torment Solus, and the more insane he gets, the more powerful and common they will become. In the normal ending, Solus manages to escape the Hellscape with the help of Fernace (a victim that taught himself not to be scared of the Mind Monsters) and Omniscia (Jalokin's first creation, gone rogue), and Jalokin is barely brought up. However, in the True Ending, where Solus manages to get through it all while staying almost perfectly sane, WHY shows herself. WHY is a messenger of the Wielders, and the only being they could place in the HellScape before it was magically sealed off forever. She lets Solus know the entire backstory and Lore, and that Jalokin bides in the Death End Hallway, a place no other victim has managed to power through before. She gives Solus the last of the Wielders' Shears, which you must use to cut the Motus' Band, ending Jalokin's spell and, indeed, Jalokin himself. When Solus gets to the end of the Death End Hallway, Jalokin appears to be asleep. He will however wake up in an instant once Solus gets within reach of the Band. He reprimands Solus for even considering this, chucking his monsters and hallucinations at the hapless ghoul while revealing that ending his spell will bring about the vaporization of Solus' entire village, as they have been stuck in a time loop for centuries. If Solus surrenders, Jalokin vows he will find a new way to terrify him every day, not wanting to break him fully. If Solus cuts the Band, Jalokin will excruciatingly rot and die, along with all of his Monsters, and ultimately Solus himself. WHY thanks the player, but also presumably dies as the HellScape collapses. Quotes Theme Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demons Category:Giant Category:Ghosts Category:Liches Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deities/Gods Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Abusers Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Users Category:Lazicverse Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Bogeymen Category:Fragmental Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Parasite Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Magic Category:Evil from the past Category:Non-Action Category:Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Addicts Category:Symbolic Category:Tyrants Category:Energy Beings Category:Time-Travellers Category:Posthumous Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Satan Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Gaolers Category:Final Boss Category:Eldritch Abominations